Iron Thunder Returns
by RazacRazer
Summary: It has been but mere months since David Shuter Razacrazer returned to Alagaesia to be with his Dragon Zeus. Yet Now it is time for him to return to his homeland and once again don the Iron Thunder Armor.. for Iron Man is in trouble, the President has been kidnapped, and Iron Thunder may be the only one who can save them all.
1. Break Time is Over

**Break Time Is Over**

 _Explosions, pain and death. Men and women who could not die, but merely regrow lost limbs, heal instantly, and glowed orange. Tony's house exploding and Tony falling into the ocean. A blonde woman clad in yoga pants and a sports Bra screaming as she glowed orange.. The president kidnapped. Terror and screaming._

Those were my waking dreams. Once they were over I rolled up from my bed. Zeus's head lifted and he turned to look at me. He must have seen these dreams too for he rumbled in my mind _"Your world needs you David. They need Iron Thunder_." I saw the truth in his words for I knew that too. However I loathed to part with Zeus. Last time had only been a few short days and those were almost unbareable. However I hd a feeling this time would be longer. It appeared I could not leave Earth alone without me since New York. I was an Avenger, and an Avenger did not shy away from his duty.. Not for personal reasons such as this.

" _You are Right..Tony needs me. Or if he is dead... The Word needs a replacement for Iron Man."_ I refused to think he was dead. He couldn't be. He was Iron Man. He was who started the world down the path it was on. However he needed Iron Thunder by his side.

I set about quickly gathering my weapons. I decided it was best bringing them all. The Dagger and Bow which The Queen had sung for me before the Varden ignited the war with Galbatorix. The Axe which the dwarves had gifted me with after the battle of Farthen Dur, and of course my sword.. Kveykva. I decided I did not need to bring my armor for I would have my Iron Thunder suit. When I thought I was ready, I went to find Eragon and Saphira...

As to be expected they wanted to come along. I shook my head

"Eragon, Saphira. You are needed here. We are starting to get Riders trickling in, and they need you to teach them. Zeus will help you as best as he is capable of. I for one, have the power to aid Tony.. Or if there is no Tony to aid... To take his place. I assure you, if the Avengers are needed, I shall return and grab you... for we are not complete without Shadeslayer and Brightscales." I said with both my mind and mouth. They were both logical beings, and saw sense in my words. However Saphira said

" _Take an Eldunari with you, you might need one. I know you can not cast spells with ease in your world, you could use their energy to, at the very least, Heal yourself"_ I however shook my head at that _"I would have no where to put one in my suit."_ I sent her an image of my suit to remind her, and she yeilded, knowing the energy required to keep a spell that attached it to his suit going would defeat the purpose of bringing one. So the two gave me their blessing.

Meghan and Hera.. Were not as easy.

"NO! You are not leaving me again David!" She screamed when she found out. Hera too did not want me to leave, however not so much because Zeus was staying. I said softly "Your training is far from done Meghan. Listen to Eragon and Saphira. They know what they are doing. I am not a kid anymore.. I do not need Percy or Eragon or Even Zeus to defeat my foes. I can handle myself. That was not enough for her, however she seemed to give in. With that I nodded and pulled out my sword and slashed it through the empty air. I went to step forward and Meghan ran forward to jump through first. I twisted and barked a spell in the ancient language, designed to hold both her and Hera in place until I closed the portal. I Then looked at Zeus, who dipped his head and touched me brow _"May your enemies flee before you Little one.. And may you return to me swiftly."_ I then replied softly " _I love you Zeus"_ He hummed and replied _"And I too Little one. Now go forth and remind your world to fear the name Iron Thunder!"_ He roared as I stepped through and closed the portal. My connection with his mind cut off instantly, and I felt utterly alone.


	2. Ready Up

**Ready Up**

Like always, my portals opened up in the sky. Luckily I was the son of Zeus, so I could fly. I allowed myself to fall a few hundred feet as I took in where I was. It was perfect really. I could make out the Lava Wall, The Big house.. The Cabins... I was home. I yelled a quick whoop for my home as I directed my fall towards bunker 9. That had after all become Leo Valdez's personal workshop, since he was always tinkering with something. Hopefully for the last few months, it had been the task I had given him that he had been tinkering on. I had a felling I would soon find out.

When I got close to the ground I used the winds to slow my fall and land lightly. After many years of watching Zeus fly.. I had picked up a few new tricks when it came to myself flying. When I landed I walked up to the door and pressed my hand against it, I knew that would set off the alarm so Leo would realize someone was at the door.

In moments it opened and that loveable, slightly childish face was there to greet me. "Sparkyyyy. Duuudde! I knew you would be back soon. Come in come in? Would you like a cup of coffee? Tea? Water? Juice? I mean I got it all. Want a breath mint? I got an UNLIMITED supply of those." He greeted me with, pulling me into a bro hug. I chuckled quietly and said "I remember, repair boy. You know excactly what I want though.." His face turned somber and he allowed me in.

I took in the workshop. It was littered with stuff, he appeared he had left many unfinished projects to work on mine. He picked up excactly what I wanted and threw it at me. Using my elfish speed I caught it with ease. I untwisted the cap on the bottle of Dr Pepper and grinned at him "Thanks man, That's the only thing that sucks about Alagaesia.. Although you have to try this one booze the elves have.. Gods it'samazing" I chugged almost half of it before I pulled back for breath. "So, What's the situation?" I said. Things turned to business as he sat down and pointed to a 100 inch tv. It showed this middle eastern dude doing a whole buch of crazy stuff, like killing people.. And apparently blowing up a lot of places. The TV then changed and showed the headline 'Tony Stark pronounced dead after Malibu mansion attack' That got my attention. Then the next headline "President kidnaped and Air Force one explosion. Possible Manderine involvment.' Then 'Iron Man is alive' Finally he shut off the tv

"How long has this been going on?" I asked. He then replied "The first global broadcast was a few weeks ago. We know the source of the Bombings Thanks to SHIELD. Something called EXTREMIS. Apparently it is unstable and if the body rejects it.. It explodes. However if the body does accept it, it can grow back lost limbs, and make you almost impossible to kill." I nodded to what he said. In many ways it reminded me of the men who could feel no pain back in the war with Galbatorix. However Tony would have never had experience with that and would not know how to kill them. So I said "How's that project coming along?" He smiled and said "Almost complete, running the final checks now. Ever since this started I knew you would be coming back and would need it. Its going to be a few minutes before I can get it running for you though.." I shook my head "No time. Give me my suit..and take my extra weapons... you know where to put them." I then gave him my axe, Bow and dagger. I also unbelted my sword belt and just left that be. I took out the sword as he handed me my chest piece "All charged and ready to go.. Also I made this.." He handed me a small tiny earpiece 'So you can communicate with Jarvis when not in the suit. Which I am sure will come in handy" He said, to which I nodded and put in my ear. He then handed me my chest piece. I put kveykva down to put the chest piece on. Just like old times I simple willed it to turn on, and in seconds I was fully incased in the armor. I picked my sword and headed to leave. Saying as I walked "The minute it is ready, send it" I then left.

First I stored my sword up in the sky like old times, for the sheath on this suit effected how fast it flew. Jarvis powered up then and said

"Welcome back Sir, Mr Stark has activated the House party protocol, would you like me to set a coarse for where he set the location?" I smiled and said "Why not 'Vis, glad to hear your voice again... lets go save the world." and with that The thrusters were engaged and we took to the air.

After only a 20 minutes in the air, Jarvis informed me that the project was ready, and wondered if I wanted to turn back and get it. I said "No, but send it along, for I have a feeling I shall need it." Jarvis was silent for a moment before saying "It is on its way" I nodded even though he couldn't really see it and continued on my way in silence.


	3. Surprise

**Surprise!**

Over the next hours my thoughts focused on one thing, Natasha. The woman whom in many ways was my girlfriend, but at the same time was not. We never officially agreed to go out, and had only shared a few kisses and one night together. Part of me wondered if to her I was just a fling.. Or maybe I was more? Frankly I had no idea myself what she was to me. For one I had Meghan back in Alagaesia, whom when she was done her training, we would start seeing each other again...most likely. Yet Natasha was.. Different. It was hard to explain my confused feelings for them both. Nor what to do with them. Next time I saw Natasha should I act like nothing happened? Or like some before me, take them both. Meghan being my girl while in Alagaesia while Natasha being my girl here. However that two did not seem like a good solution.

My concentration on this matter was broken when my heightened hearing heard the sounds of explosions and fighting. We were nearing the battle zone. For the first times in months, I was going to fight a real enemy.. While it had been a while since I had donned the Iron Thunder suit, I knew that it would not hamper my abilities in battle, for my training was more extensive than any in both this world and Alagaesia. Was I afraid? Yes... which anyone would be when they were about to go into a battle, for death was not something to be cheated for long, and that next enemy I faced could be my last. However I was determined to live. For Zeus, for Meghan... for Natasha. For my friends and family. I would live.

Those were the thoughts in my brain as the carnage came into view. Fire was everywhere. Iron man suits galore were fighting glowing people whop just would not die. They laughed as they destroyed the suits and the memories of the laughing dead came to the forefront of my mind. I wrestled to push them back as I said "Jarvis, show me where the president is" The targeter came on and showed me the president in a blue and red Iron man suit which reminded me strongly of Steve Rogers suit. I wondered momentarily if Steve had gotten a suit from Tony, but my suspicion was rectified as A tall black man took over the suit.

It appeared the two were talking, for two Extremis were sneaking up behind them. I zoomed towards them and my wrist blades slid out. I collided full force with the two extremis and the blades embedded themselves in their backs. We slid several feet before I pushed off them, rolling and came up kneeling. I quickly stood and turned to face the two men who were getting back to their feet. I lifted a hand to the sky and called down my sword. With a flash of lighting it was there. Next I stepped forward and with one quick slash, decapitated the two extremis. I next slipped Kveykva through the first man's rib cage, stabbing him in the heart. I next turned and did the same to the second before they both fell. Neither man got back up, nor showed any signs of life.

Since that problem was taken care of, I finally turned and walked towards the President of the united states and Iron America and greeted the president with a nod. "Well Met Mr President. However this is not place for you, we must get you out of here." That was when the man in the suit nodded and said "Iron Thunder..Cl James Rhodes, or Iron Patriot, whichever you prefer. I was about to take the President to saftey." I shook my head "No, Tony needs us both." I knew my project was minutes out and I could go without my suit, so I disengaged it until it was folded back into its chest piece. I next smiled slightly and said "David Shuter Razacrazer, Son of Zeus at your service. Now Mr President. My Suit will take you back to safety, I will return for it." I then stuck the chest piece on him and said into my earpiece "Power up Mark 1 and set course for the white house" The suit sprang to life, and in seconds was in the air.

Rhodes looked at me and I at him "For Tony?" I asked. He nodded and said 'For Tony" I grinned and hefted Kveykva as I leapt into the sky while he took off. If it was too our deaths.. So be it.


	4. Iron Thunder Returns

Iron Thunder Returns

Too be fair.. This wasn't the biggest battle I had seen. The Biggest battle was a tie up between The Battle of the Burning Plains and the Battle on Halfblood Hill against Gaea. This was more a Battle of the labyrinth or Battle of Fienster size battle. There was no difference in the ferocity of my fighting. I was a near blur. For while I could not use magic as easily in this world, I still kept the speed and strength of an elf. Without my armor to slow me down I was unmatched in speed. However I was facing a powerful enemy, and I would not survive without my armor for long.. For they had guns and my wards would not protect me forever. I could already feel my strength waning as the energy it took to block the bullets took its tole on my body. However there was no retreating from this battle, so I was not about to let that deter me from doing my duty.

For the most part I fought alone, much like in New York. For the Enemy far outnumbered us. I was not sure how many of Tony's suits were still active, or if Tony was in one of them, but I knew there were still many Extremis left. The tide of the battle was turning though, for with Rhodes and my aid the enemy grew frightened. For if we were reenforcements, were more on the way.

Although at times a Suit would come along and finish up the job for me. Or Rhodes would destroy a person who was sneaking up on me. I was both angered and grateful for it. Angered because that was a kill stolen from me, so my number stayed the same, and grateful for that was one less person I had to worry about. However this battle was going on pretty long, and with my wards on the edge of failing, I found myself praying for it to arrive already.

My prayers where answered though as I found myself running alongside Tony, defending him for he did not have an armor on. He did not speak at first, other than a moment of surprise. I wondered why that was, but I did not ask, for it was the middle of a blood and fire bath. It was not until there was a new light in the sky coming straight for us that Tony stopped and looked unbelieving at me "Is that..?" I grinned at him "Yup. I got my own Repair Boy.. Who so happens to be great at building things as well" I am sure normally he would be angered at such a prospect, but now he seemed grateful, for it would help us win this thing. I then looked as it landed in front of me.

"Iron Thunder Mark 2 suit sir, battle ready." Jarvis said unnesscarily in my ear. I took it in. It looked a lot like the Mark 7, except instead of added thrusters it had a perminate sheath for my sword, dagger, axe, bow and arrows. All my weapons save the sword in my hand were already sheathed, ready to be used. Without a word I stepped forward and it opened up for me. I stepped in and grinned as it fit like a glove. With a final nod to Tony I took off into the air.

Iron Thunder was back.. And anyone who stood against him died without hardly a fight. For the next five minutes it was a massacre. I used every weapon available to me. The first Extremis to dare face Iron Thunder took an axe to the face, followed by a decapitation from kveykva. The next one to come along I called the axe back to my hand, but instead of catching it, letting fly right into the chest of the extremis. He looked at me in shock just before his head came off as well.

"Sir, all extremis are accounted for." Jarvis said just before another explosion shook the structure. I turned to see Tony on the ground alone. I flew over and landed right beside him..Rhodes soon doing the same. We were silent for a moment before Killian... the big baddy, walked out of the fire, healing rapidly. Next second Pepper.. Or who I assume was Pepper, Walked out of the fire as well, and killed Killian with the piece of an Iron Man suit.

Next Pepper and Tony had a moment while Rhodes and I stood there akwardly... then Tony told Jarvis to blow up all his suits. It was then I put a hand on his shoulder "Tony, unless you haven't noticed..Rhodes and I are in suits.. Not to mention the president of the united states." To which he rolled his eyes and said "I Did not include the Iron Thunder and War machine suits.. Or I guess its Iron Patriot now. Hmm.. Iron Team. That's what We shall be called."Tony replied. Next Rhodes said "Unless you noticed Tony.. You just blew up all your suits.." Tony then laughed softly and said "I can always build more, however even without the suit.. I am Iron Man."


	5. Agent of SHIELD

Agent Of Shield

Two days had passed since the events with the extremis, and that time for me had been spent resting and recuperating at Camp Half blood. Wall as much as I could when I was visited every few seconds by the campers and old friends. The younger campers wanted stories, while the friends just wanted to spend some time chatting.. Just like old times. However, as the old saying says, all good things must come to an end.

A Message had come through SHIELD to Camp Halfblood, that the president wanted to give some sort of award to the Iron Team for their efforts in defeating the terrorist threat, and since I was part of that team, it seemed I needed to be there. Attached to the message was a request from Nick Fury himself that I go meet with him at SHIELD HQ in Washington DC. I had no idea what it was about, but I decided it was best I find out.

It was a few hours flight to DC from Camp, which I paid little mind to. I mostly just wanted to get this all over with so I could return to Alagaesia and be with Zeus. However I did wonder what Nick Fury wanted to talk to me about...and whether Natasha herself would be there. Maybe the request was just a front for Natasha to see me again? I could only hope.

I arrived just in time. Tony was in a normal black suit, Rhodes in one of his offical army type dress things. I did not deactivated my suit because Only a select few of SHIELD, The Avengers, Rhodes and the president knew I was Iron Thunder. The president himself was there holding three medals, and behind him on of his CIA aids holding the chest piece to the mark 1 suit.

Iron Team walked up together as one, where the president spoke a few words of gratitude and present us with the medals, slipping each one over our heads. He then handed over my chest plate with a nod of thanks. The whole time I did not say a word, and when the ceremony was over, I took to the air.

When I landed in front of the SHIELD HQ Jarvis activated the mark 1 and sent it back to Bunker 9. I next walked in and was directed up to the big man's office. He looked at me with one eye as I stepped out of my suit and he said "Sit down David, we have much to discuss." I did as beckoned.

He studied me for a few minutes before saying "I would have contacted you about this sooner, however you have not been on this planet. This is why I rushed to have you meet me here as soon as you resurfaced." He paused to stand up and pace "You see David, Ever since the invasion, the world has been chaotic, SHIELD no longer operates in the shadows, aliens and inhumans are turning up everywhere, and it has become more and more difficult to do our jobs. Now I approached your friend Percy Jackson about this offer, which he declined. I also tried to find Harry Potter to ask this of him as well, with no success. Now I ask you. Will you join SHIELD and work with us to try to gain peace on this planet? You would not be starting at the bottom, and would have higher security clearance than even some senior agents. Level 6. You would also get some training which Camp Halfblood or your Rider instructor would have taught you. Bobbi Morse herself has volunteered for this. So I ask again, will you join SHIELD"

I had to admit, that was not what I had been expecting. It was however, what I had felt deep down would happen. When Zeus and I parted not 4 days ago, we both felt like it would be a long time before we would once again be together. So this must have been why. Was I ready to spend so long apart from Zeus? While in Middle Earth we did spend months on end without seeing each other, we still had the connection of our minds. Here we did not. Yet I knew he would be safe.. And I would hopefuly not die either.. And this was my world.. My home.

So I said "This World needs me, so here I shall stay. I shall also join SHIELD." To which he nodded and handed me a badge "Welcome to SHIELD, Agent Shuter"

 _ **AN: Sorry this one is so short, but since Iron Thunder came in at the end of the Iron Man 3 story, there wasn't much I could write. The story now shall continue in two Fanfic's. "IT: Agent of SHIELD" Which will follow his story as an agent of SHIELD, and in 'The Children of Thunder" Which follows the Thor 2 Story. Both shall be cannon, yet This way I do not have to complete the Agent of SHIELD Story up to where the Dark World starts before being able to continue with the fanfics based on the movies.**_

 _ **Another side note: Sorry it took so long to get this fanfic out as well. I wanted to refresh my memory on Iron Man 3 before starting it, and that took longer than expected.**_


End file.
